Wesley Brisentine
Wesley Brisentine appears as an antagonist in Nintendo World: The Land of Turmoil. Wesley is a Real World incarnation like Tyler, Vince, and Dylan. Background Like Vince and Dylan, Wesley is based off a real life friend of Tyler Redick's. Because the Real World characters are not native to Nintendo World, Wesley's sudden and random appearance has sparked a lot of questions and plot holes. Many of these were planned to be explained in the Land of Turmoil sequel, Nintendo World: The Final Battle. However, with the film's cancellation, came the mystery of Wesley's character. In The Land of Turmoil .]] Wesley appears in The Land of Turmoil as an antagonist alongside Reno Redchury. Wesley is shown to want complete control of Reno's Bob-omb Factory and is willing to stop at nothing to get it. Wesley teams up with Trojan to come up with a plan to destroy Reno, but little does Wesley know, Trojan's plan involves Reno and Wesley killing each other. Wesley confronts Mario, as requested by Reno and Trojan, and uses Corona's sword to battle. Mario defeats him and he runs back to the Bob-omb Factory. Wesley eventually discover's Trojan's betrayal, but it's too late. Reno and Wesley battle and Reno pins Wesley down and waits for the factory to explode. Though Wesley tries to escape, it's useless and the factory explodes with both of them inside. Origins Wesley's origins were to be explained in The Final Battle. Turns out that Wesley was with Tyler and Vince when they first discovered Nintendo World. Like Tyler and Vince, Wesley had to give up something to gain access to the portal. Not thinking it would actually happen, Wesley gave up his sanity. This caused him to wonder off into Nintendo World where he meets Corruption. Corruption gives Wesley Corona's sword and tells him to work at the Bob-omb Factory to keep an eye on Reno. Meanwhile, Tyler and Vince assume Wesley died and returned the the Real World to inform his family. Wanting to know what happened to Wesley and suspecting GameOver was behind it, Tyler and Vince return to Nintendo World at the start of the second season. Their goal, to find GameOver's origins to get clues as to what happened to Wesley (this plot was dropped with the cancellation of the movie). In The Final Battle After Wesley's origins being explained, he would return as the main antagonist of The Final Battle. Having being brought back to life by Professor E.Gadd's Phoenix Down bomb at the end of Land of Turmoil, Wesley would kill Reno and attempt to return to the Real World. Upon returning, he would discover his girlfriend (who thought he was dead) got with Dylan. Heartbroken and still insane, Wesley kidnaps her and takes her into Nintendo World where he plans to kill her along with all the love-interests of the Nintendo Characters (i.e. Peach). He would eventually be defeated by Dylan who, in the cancelled season 3, was killed by ROM but brought back to life by Tyler and Vince. Trivia * Before The Final Battle was planned, Wesley was going to return as a villain for the 4th season. * In The Land of Turmoil, Wesley mentions he wants the power of fire. Why he wants it is never explained. One could argue it has to do with his lack of sanity. * After the cancellation of The Final Battle, a stand-alone short film titled "Nintendo World Origins: Wesley" was planned, but never saw the light of day. Category:Real Life Insertions Category:Nintendo World Category:Nintendo World Characters Category:Sony Category:Deceased